Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 118
Suggestions Private Oasis vs. Zeldapedia it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Root canals are funnier than this -_- --AuronKaizer ' 01:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : it hurts -'Minish Link 01:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : IT NEEDS TO WIN!!! --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : No it doesn't. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : You dare bring a joke fight to my lair? YOU MUST DIE! -'Isdrak ' 01:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : This seems like the perfect way to decide if we're moving or not (that's a joke). The 02:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep Meep Meep (talk) 02:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : The fight's one redeeming quality is that it implies that Oasis conflicts with Zeldapedia (Hm? What's that? I'm not pushing an agenda...seriously, I'm not...) Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : This is entirely one sided Oni Link 16:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : That's actually kind of funny. Portal-Kombat : : *starts slow clap*--Hylianhero777 (talk) 17:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : : No joke fights....please..... ~'RavensMill Salvatore vs. Tingle Two crazy boys who pretend to be things they are not and run businesses Meep Meep (talk) 02:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Fail --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Apart from the popularity...differences...it's just not an interesting fight at all. Apart from that, it needs another solid connection or two. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Just no. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 05:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Do I want to see a schizophrenic midway attendant beat the crap out of the most maligned weirdo ever to be featured in a Zelda game? YES INDEED. Virtually any fight is better than that joke of a joke fight up there, anyway.--AuronKaizer ' 05:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : I think you mean "any fight at all". 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Actually, I'm pretty sure I meant "Shut up and/or get a life, Zraliv". --AuronKaizer ' 17:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Almost a neutral, but too one-sided and the connections are rather flawed. The 20:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd love a Salvatore fight, but this just isn't connected well. Portal-Kombat : : Needs more connections... ~'RavensMill Rem vs. Walrus Rem and Walrus are always sleeping when Link meets up with them. Since they are sleeping they are preventing Link from entering a new area directly or indirectly in Rem's case. Minitature creatures tell Link that he needs to wake them up (Minish and Animals). And once Link does wake them up he is able to go to then new area.Rusl 33 : : I don't really have much to say. I don't particularly like or dislike it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections seem a tad simplistic, but I still like this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : The Shoemaker and the Walrus? Sounds like one of the unfinished works of Lewis Carroll. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't think that this is support-worthy (and they seem too closely related), but it's still okay. The 20:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : So simple, yet so prefect. I love it Oni Link 21:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Almost a neutral, but just good enough for a support. Simplicity can be a good thing sometimes, anyway. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:03, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Simple. Nice. Lets roll with it. ~RavensMill Comments Category:Archive